Craftia Liberty Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Craftia Liberty Party' 克来福夏自由党 ' ''Kèláifúxià Zìyóu Dǎng ' '''Partai Kebebasan Craftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Theodore Wright Lachlan Charles Brad King Jonathan Johnson Nathan Withers George Dellfield Edward Barris Stuart Asmann |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|24 September 1980 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|19 October 2013 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merger of | width="50%" align="left"|National Labour Party Independent Craftia Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merged into | width="50%" align="left"|National United Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Libertarianism Nationalism Social democracy |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government (federal) | width="50%" align="left"|1982–1986 1987–1990 2009–2013 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Pale green |} The Craftia Liberty Party (known as Liberty or CLP) was a political party in Craftia. It was formed by the merger of the National Labour Party and left-wing dissidents of the Independent Craftia Party. The Liberty Party's main platform was social democracy, inheriting much of to the Labour Party's policies but with an expanded focus on Craftian independence and reunification. By the 1990s it had been overtaken by the National United Party as the main left-of-centre party, but saw a brief resurgence in the mid-2000s after joining the government coalition. CLP leader Edward Barris became Prime Minister in 2009 despite the Liberty Party being the smallest of the three coalition parties, following disagreements between the Liberal Party of Craftia and the United Party. The party was heavily defeated in the 2013 election and was dissolved shortly after, with most of its members joining the United Party. Federal election results ImageSize = width:470 height:240 PlotArea = width:370 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:limegreen width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1982 from:start till:39.48 text:39.48 bar:1984 from:start till:37.12 text:37.12 bar:1986 from:start till:40.74 text:40.74 bar:1989 from:start till:35.57 text:35.57 bar:1992 from:start till:18.37 text:18.37 bar:1995 from:start till:14.65 text:14.65 bar:1998 from:start till:5.16 text:5.16 bar:2001 from:start till:2.75 text:2.75 bar:2004 from:start till:4.60 text:4.60 bar:2007 from:start till:15.69 text:15.69 bar:2010 from:start till:22.56 text:22.56 bar:2013 from:start till:3.35 text:3.35 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 37 | 157,015 | 39.48% | | 39.48% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CLP–ICP) | Theodore Wright |- | 1984 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 147,774 | 37.12% | | 2.36% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CLP–ICP) | Theodore Wright |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 162,695 | 40.74% | | 3.62% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CLP-Ind.) | Lachlan Charles |- | 1989 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 162,122 | 35.57% | | 5.17% | 1st | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Lachlan Charles |- | 1992 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | 111,421 | 18.37% | | 17.20% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jono Johnson |- | 1995 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 100,731 | 14.65% | | 3.72% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (NUP–CLP) | Jono Johnson |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | 42,984 | 5.16% | | 9.49% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jono Johnson |- | 2001 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 27,331 | 2.75% | | 2.41% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Nathan Withers |- | 2004 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 53,832 | 4.60% | | 2.19% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Rob Crawley |- | 2007 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 | 205,991 | 15.69% | | 11.09% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | George Dellfield |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 321,050 | 22.56% | | 6.87% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (CLP–BEP–NUP) | Edward Barris |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 17 | 55,088 | 3.35% | | 19.21% | 6th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Edward Barris |}